1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to simulated eyes and, more particularly, to a simulated eye assembly for use in combination with a toy.
2. Description of Related Art
Dolls and plush toys have for many years been a popular toy category. Because the eye construction represents an important factor in the success of dolls and plush toys, practitioners in the art have endeavored to provide a variety of simulated eyes. While a great variety of simulated eye structures are provided, there remains, nonetheless, a continuing need in the art for evermore interesting and improved simulated eyes for use in dolls and plush toys.